So This is Love
by KoopalingsLover8787
Summary: Peach is kidnapped by Bowser again! During her stay, she realizes something she never knew before, and it might make her kingdom furious! After a long time of thinking and emotional breakdowns, Peach decides to follow her heart. Plus, watch Mario, Luigi, and Toad go on an adventure to save her!
1. The Kidnapping

_I don't own any of these characters..._

_They belong to Nintendo!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sometimes I lay awake at night wondering if love will take over my life. I know I've had dates before with Mario, but I only acted like I was in love even though there was no spark. Nobody really made me feel that way...

I sigh loudly, then turn to the window, which I left open to cool the castle in this horrifying burning weather. It is dark out, and I can hear the leaves of trees rustling in the wind.

As I lay, I realize that I'm not pleased with my life. I feel like I need something. Could it be children? Or a husband? Maybe a pet? Or is it my own freewill?

Whichever one it is, I know I'll find it someday, somewhere, somehow. I just can't find it anytime soon. Not for a while, thanks to Bowser kidnapping me almost all the time.

I stare up at my rather bulky (yet pretty) chandelier, and slowly I drift into a deep sleep. _Way too deep._

* * *

I awake in a room that is not similar to mine. Not at all. Sure, it might have pink walls, but it looks nothing like mine!

I sit up wondering what happened so the room looks different, and as I think, my ears suddenly hurt… Was it from my big earrings that I forgot to take off before I went to bed? Or was it something outside that was too loud to tolerate?

I study the room I am in carefully. It has a red-wood nightstand, hot pink lace curtains, a walk in closet, and a rather large dresser that happens to match the night stand. Most of this isn't my taste, but the way everything is placed in this room is oddly quite lovely.

I feel used to this place, even though I do not know where I am, and nervous at the same time. This home has an strange warm feeling to it… Am I even sure this is a home?

I guess I should shower and get ready…. Judging by the clock on the nightstand, breakfast should be soon.

I stand up and my ears ring continuously. I rub them to help, but it is not working.

I make my way towards the door, then open it. As I swing the door open, I realize something…

_This is not my castle._

* * *

"Toadsworth! Toadsworth! Wake up! TOADSWORTH!" Toadette yelled. "What is it Toadette? Can't you see I'm sleeping?!" Toadsworth answered from in his bed. "The princess has been kidnapped! We have to call the Mario brothers!" Toadette screamed. "I'll get Toad on it…" Toadsworth said standing up.

Toadsworth picked up the phone and looked through his contacts for Toad. He pressed the call button and after a minute, Toad picked up. "Hello? Toadsworth, what is it?" Toad asked. "Toad! Get the Mario brothers! The princess was kidnapped by Bowser!" Toadsworth told him. "Okay. I'll do it right away!" Toad answered and hung up.

He ran out of his small house, through Toad Town, and took a path that leads to Mario and Luigi's house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Luigi answered the door wearing green pajamas and bunny slippers.

"What?" Luigi asked in a grumpy tone. "LUIGI! THE PRINCESS WAS KIDNAPPED!" Toad screamed. "WHAT?!" Mario screamed from the couch in the living room. "It's true! You must save her!" Toad told them. "Look, Toad, you need to go on our adventures sometimes, so you're coming with us!" Mario said, walking up to the door. Toad looked at him shocked. "Wouldn't I get in your way?" Toad asked. "YES! You're still-a coming, though!" Mario told him.

The brothers went to get dressed, then dragged Toad out the door. He was screaming the whole time.

* * *

W.1

"And then I was like, 'Oh mah gawd! Are you serious, girl?'" Toad blabbered. Luigi frowned and Mario sighed. They knew it was going to be a long trip.

A goomba waddled over and Mario picked up Toad, then smashed the goomba with him. Toad's head hit the ground hard. "Um…Ow?" Toad said. "You know guys, my head really hurts." "TOO BAD!" Mario and Luigi yelled at him. They were already a few minutes into their adventure, and Toad was already pissing them off.

Luigi turned his head and noticed a green koopa shell coming towards Mario. "Mario! Jump!" Luigi said, but Mario was too slow and he was hit. He fell to the ground.

Luigi picked the shell up, then threw it off the ledge. The three thought they heard screaming as the shell plummeted down the almost bottom-less cliff.

"Mario! Mario, are you okay?!" Luigi asked his brother. "Yeah. I just have a few bruises here and there, but I think I can cope!" Mario answered.

They ventured forward, then came to what looked like a lake. "Looks like we have to dive in it!" Luigi said. Mario slapped him upside the head for being stupid because they all knew that. "OH NO! I'm afraid of drowning and I can't swim!" Toad screamed. "SHUT UP! You're coming with us!" Mario snapped at Toad.

They both grabbed Toad then chucked him in. He immediately sunk. "Toad! Is it safe?!" Luigi screamed. "TOAD! IS IT SAFE?!" Luigi repeated louder. "Mario is he dead?" "Um… I don't know… I guess we'll have to go save that bastard…" Mario replied.

They both dove in the deep blue lake and tried to search for Toad.

They looked for a long time… Suddenly, they saw a Cheep-Cheep! It came towards Mario and Luigi, then Mario approached it and bitch-slapped it in the face. The Cheep-Cheep swam away as fast as it could hoping not to get slapped again. "WORD TO YO MOTHER!" Mario screamed as it left.

The brothers shared a laugh and continued. There were a bunch of underwater plants in the lake, and next to some seaweed was Toad. Mario dove down, picked him up, then shot back up to a small island on the surface.

Mario slapped the back of Toad's head and a fountain of water came out of his mouth. "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO **DIE!**" Toad screamed at Mario. Luigi suddenly sprang up out of the water. "Calm down Toad! You didn't!" Luigi said. Toad glared.

"Well, the only way we can get through is to swim under, so Toad, you're going to have to hang on to Luigi's hand." Mario told Toad. "WHAT?! Won't I seem gay?!" Toad questioned. "NO! Only the Cheep-Cheeps will see you, stupid!" Mario answered.

They dove into the water again, for one last time. All of the Cheep-Cheeps started snickering and took photos of Toad and Luigi holding hands.

Toad flipped them off but they all continued laughing. He glared. "Mario? Are we almost done under here?" Toad asked Mario. "Yes." Mario answered.

Soon enough, Mario, Luigi, and Toad jumped out of the water. "Well, I'm glad that's over!" Toad told Luigi. "Well…um…you see, Toad, it's not." Luigi said as he pushed Toad into the water. Mario looked at Luigi, then asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luigi nodded and they both walked away, ditching Toad.

The two kept walking until they approached a tall tower...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because there's more to come!_

_~ KoopalingsLover8787_


	2. Stock, Soda, and Sewers

Well, it appears I'm in Bowser's Castle. Great. _Just Great._

I stood in the door way shocked and soon enough, Bowser himself passed the door in his underwear and he waved at me, then told me, "Breakfast is in twenty minutes!" I replied with a simple, "Okay." Then, shut the door.

I'm furious Bowser kidnapped me in the middle of the night… In order to get the anger out of me, I stomped my right foot hard on the ground… No one will care, I bet. After all, Bowser has a heard of 8 kids running around all day!

I sigh, then turn to the door again and gently open it one last time. All clear in the hall now, apparently.

I walk out of my room, then go into the bathroom. To my surprise, there is so much stuff in their bathroom, I don't know what to use! I look through a cabinet, then find a toothbrush labeled, "Save for Peach." I pick it up, then brush my teeth with toothpaste, also labeled, "Save for Peach."

I look in the mirror and notice my hair looks great, even though I did nothing to it. Oh well, good for me! I rush back to my room, pick up my crown and position it on top of my head. I'm just in time for breakfast.

I leave my little room and go to the staircase. As I walk downstairs I can hear the Koopalings and Jr. arguing and talking with each other. I also hear the small clanking of silver ware hitting plates. Do they even know I'm here? I'll just have to wait and see…

I make my way to the kitchen and no one seems to notice me, except Bowser, who is smiling and clapping his hands. Lemmy looks up at him, then asked, "Dad?! Why are you clapping like a seal? You look **RETARDED**!" Bowser stopped then glared at him.

Bowser's face looked so stupid, that I must admit that I giggled a little. Everyone immediately turned around and looked at me with blank expressions. They are silent for a second, then Jr. runs up to me and hugs my leg. I faintly smile then take a seat on the chair Bowser is hyperactively pointing at.

Suddenly, a bunch of Magikoopas wearing chef's attire burst out of the kitchen with silver trays. One winks at Bowser, then gives me my food first.

My whole plate has unsurprisingly big proportions on it consisting of eggs, bacon, a huge pancake, and some fried potatoes. I guess I should manage and try to eat it all. Suddenly, Kamek and Kammy entered the dining room and sat down with us, saying, "Hello." to me.

As we ate the Koopalings still wouldn't stop talking, even with their mouths full. Bowser, Kamek, and Kammy had very annoyed expressions on their faces. Bowser suddenly turns to me, then asks, "Do you like your room? I reorganized everything in it. I also painted it." "Um… Yes. I quite do like my room." I answer awkwardly. "Great." Bowser replies nudging Kamek in the side whispering, "I knew she would like it!"

Oh my…. This is going to be a long day!

* * *

Luigi glances up at the big castle, shocked, then says, "Oh, **HELL NO**!" Mario gulps. "I wonder what lunatic is in that castle this time?" he asks.

"Bro, we forgot about the warp pipes!" Luigi told Mario. Mario immediately looks up at Luigi with wide eyes. "I like the way you think, Luigi." Mario said to his younger brother. Luigi looked like he was tearing up, then said, "Dude, that's the first time you something nice to me!" After that, he sniffled.

Mario sat there surprised, then began walking through the grass in front of the castle looking for warp pipes while Luigi stood there picking his nose. Mario suddenly uncovered a shiny green warp pipe from under a bush. He tries to jump in it, but it turns out it was a wood cutout and he broke it instead. "DAMN YOU, SOCIETY!" Mario screams while shaking his fist in the air.

Luigi suddenly stops picking his nose and walks up to Mario. "Find any pipes yet?" Luigi asked. Mario frowned. "What do you think?" Mario asked. "I think you found two!" Luigi said.

Mario stops then stares at him. "What?" Luigi asks. "Nothing. OH LOOK, THERE'S A PIPE!" Mario screams pointing at an actual green warp pipe.

Luigi skips up to it, tries to jump on it, but fails and he gets face planted on the edge of it. Mario falls to the ground laughing and clutching his stomach.

After a while, Mario gets up, and jumps on top of the pipe waiting for Luigi. Luigi finally jumps up on it, then they quickly dive into it at the same time.

Mario and Luigi both could feel the speed of the wind as they plummeted to the other end of the warp in sky diving positions. Luigi didn't dare to open his eyes, but Mario on the other hand always opened up his.

Going through the pipe, Mario could see all black. At the very bottom, Mario saw a small bright white hole. It was almost as small as a pea.

He watched it expand, then when he was close to the end, he felt like he was being sucked into a vacuum.

Soon enough, the two brothers popped out of the pipe. "Oh no..." Mario and Luigi said in unison immediately after they landed.

* * *

Bowser immediately calls me into his throne room right when everyone is finished with breakfast. I have a feeling what this conversation is going to be about… I just know.

I hold up my right hand and knock on the door to the throne room. Bowser yells, "Come in!" and I enter.

He is sitting at a table near the left corner of the room, motioning for me to sit down over there.

"So, Peach…" Bowser begins as I pull out a chair and sit on it. "Let's talk business matters, okay? How is the stock in your kingdom?" "Why should I tell you?" I snap at him. "Oh, no reason. I just want to know…" Bowser answers smirking.

He snaps his fingers, then guards quickly block every door and window in this room. "Tell me, Peach… is it down? Is that why you won't tell me? Huh? You know… I won't let you go until you tell me." Bowser says. Crap. He got me. "_Fine. I'll tell you.._ It is down. Happy?" I answer Bowser.

He stands there shocked for a second, then says, "Well, the stock would be better if-" "_If you will marry me._" I finish. "I know, Bowser. I've heard that 100 times before." I can tell he's mad. "OKAY! Guards! Show Peach the door!" Bowser tells his guards already furious.

Two huge guards take me by the arms and drag me out the door. I usually don't like people man-handling me like that, but it was okay with me because I wanted to get out of there. It was too weird. Now I can't believe what I said to Bowser….

Eh, whatever. What can he do about our stock? Grow us plants? Give us his kingdom's food? I can just see his name in bold letters in the Mushroom Daily newspaper, "King Bowser Koopa Turns Good." Man, that'll be a sight to see! Then again, that will never happen...

I stop daydreaming immediately and go find the Koopalings or at least Jr. I know they are around here somewhere...

* * *

"We're in a sewer, Mario!" Luigi told Mario. Mario glares at Luigi, then kicks him in the shin. "I know that, dummy!" Mario said. "Now we just have to figure out how we can escape this stupid sewer!"

Mario turns and looks back where the warp pipe is. It disappeared. "Crap! How are we going to get back?!" Mario asked Luigi. "Calm down, bro. We just have to look for another pipe." Luigi answered Mario. "Ugh, okay. Worst adventure ever…" Mario said starting to walk forward farther into the sewer.

* * *

Koopalings…Koopalings…. Where are the Koopalings? I say to myself. I can't find them.

Suddenly I see Kammy walk by. I stop her, then ask, "Would you happen to know where the Koopalings or Junior are?" "Downstairs. They're eating lunch." She answers me. "Thank you." I reply turning to the direction where the stairs happen to be. She just scowls at me and walks away.

I carefully walk down the stairs again and make my way to the same kitchen I came to for breakfast. I was about to sit down, but Iggy quickly stands up and says, "Dad wants you on the balcony upstairs!" I narrow my eyes and I immediately think of that immature "stock" chat we had earlier, but I must go or else I will not hear the end of it.

I'm sick of the stairs, but I must continue using them, for Bowser's castle has no elevator, so I went up them again, then head for the balcony.

There is a white table set up, with two chairs. Bowser happens to be sitting on one. It's a date. I know he intends for this to be a date.

Bowser motions for me to sit, and I do so. "Lunch I take it?" I questionably ask Bowser. "Yeah… Just burgers. Not sure what we're having to drink." Bowser answers me. "Okay. Sounds good." I tell him.

One of Bowser's chefs enters the room and gives us soda. I swear, I've only had soda once and it was years ago… I don't even remember what it tastes like! Oh, whatever… I actually want to try it.

Bowser snaps open the can and pours some into his glass, then hands it to me. I pour a small amount in my glass since I am not sure if I like it. We clink our glasses, then both take a sip.

I cannot believe I am saying this, but, soda is the most magical thing I have ever tasted! I must have more… but, I must hold myself back. Our food isn't even here yet…

"Peach?" Bowser asks me. "Yes?" I answer. "Um… Peach? Would you care if Mario and Luigi couldn't make it to save you in time and you'd have to go on a vacation with us?" Bowser questions. "Oh… Not at all. Where are you going?" I answer. "Peach Beach. It's just for a week…" Bowser tells me. As he says it, our food arrives.

While eating burgers we chatted. A lot. More than usual, actually. I must admit I learned a lot about Bowser…. I'm afraid to say that I was actually interested in his background.

Bowser was talking about his children when I accidentally let out this huge burp! "Hahaha! You're becoming one of us, Peach!" Bowser states. "Oh… um… Sorry." I tell him. "It's fine. I get it from the boys way too much." Bowser assures me.

We both sit there not talking at all. I am too disturbed by the "You're becoming one of us" comment Bowser made. Wait, I'm not disturbed, I'm horrified! I stand up quickly, then I tell Bowser, "That was a good lunch." After that, I speed walk to my room, then lay in my bed deciding to go to bed early. I can't look at Bowser. I'm too sickened to.

_Is it true? Am I becoming one of them?_ I think as I fall asleep.

* * *

_Sorry that chapter took so long! I had too much stuff to do..._

_Anyway, Peach and co. belong to Nintendo._

_~KoopalingsLover8787_


End file.
